A Fathers Love?
by NekoNoir
Summary: if you look into her ife she has all that anyone could ever want a father who makes a ton of money and a great home...........but what she wants is far from her grasp or is it what she truly wants? or could there be some one ELS? that she wants?
1. Chapter 1

A Fathers Love part one   
By: NekoNoir

Ok lets get one thing straight this is out of my eliments I'm used to doing NC-17 so pleas try to watch out there MABEY some signs of that in the story but very little this is mature stuff only because of Langue and some scencs contain mature content also the characters of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto the only character belonging to Me is Hatake Jaze the paring in this will be Itachi-Jaze if none of you like that then too bad some of these events of this stroy are ture and I have used my real life experiences for it so pleas have fun reading my story thank you

"..." is when someone is speaking  
... when someone is thinking or doing something  
also quick note...these chapeters are very short

**Hatake sat ther the wind pounded against the window she noted at how the rain softly called her name and whispered She ler the rain call and beckon her. The thunder seemed to clashe louldly as the lightning struck Konoha oh how she wanted to dance with it all. Takeing it in with her green eyes started out into the black abyss."Oh why cant I be like the rain and the wind?" she questiond aloud to no one in particular Jaze being born an only childe felt lonley as most would at times but she was not at all like everyone els she was not polite or kind she was rude and she enjoyd what most did not. the most on her mind was killing and blood thats what got her attention . Polietness wasn't in her nature not after her mother died she was always left feeling abandoned her father was barely ever home so she was left to fend for herself and didn't really on others that much.So  
she studied hard in the Japanses langueg hopeing that her father would congradulat her...only to come to notice that well...no one was around to congradulate her . On the rare ocasion father would send boysover to "check" upon her though most of them would try to watch her take a shower or try to catch her as she came outa the bath with only a towle on ...this discusted her yet this made her smirk boys would give anything to lay a hand on her and even girls would fall to her begging her to let them touch her . She was a desired girl yet she didn't care the only thing she ever yearned for was so close ...yet so far away at the same time and that one thing was a Fathers love **

ok that was the first chapter i know short thats why i made it so big to make it look longer the next chapter will be a bit bigger i promise but pleas don't hesitat to send feedback i love hearign from people also sorry about some of the spelling mistakes i am wrighting with one hand due to a very bad burn 


	2. Chapter 2

A Fathers love part 2  
By NekoNoir

Ok lets get one thing straight this is out of my eliments I'm used to doing NC-17 so pleas try to watch out there MABEY some signs of that in the story but very little this is mature stuff only because of Langue and some scencs contain mature content also the characters of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto the only character belonging to Me is Hatake Jaze the paring in this will be Itachi-Jaze if none of you like that then too bad some of these events of this stroy are ture and I have used my real life experiences for it so pleas have fun reading my story thank you

"..." is when someone is speaking  
... when someone is thinking or doing something  
also quick note...these chapeters are very short

**It was early morning and for once her Father was home she was so happy she ACTUALLY thought he'd sepend time with her today but he brused her off while he read Come-Come Paradies. "not today Jaze I have a meeting with the Hokage" Jaze Nodded dully it was always like this she wondered if he'd ever notice if she ran away but then again he was never home .She was in her room when he left no good bye... nothing she was used to it by nowshe sat there crying he never seemed to notice it was ither that or he didn't care. Her teen years were important yet SHE was all alone she'd switch places with that Uchiha boy if she could but alas she couldn't so she sat and let her tears fall down on her naked body . **

**Little did she know someone was watching her his eyes looking upon her plae flesh he never understood why such a beautiful creature like her would be crying she was so beautiful with long black hair covering her breasts and emerald green eyes her curves were alomost perfect...so she wasn't totaly skinny she had some chub on her yet it added to her beautiful features she had two tattoos that make her pale skin ever more radient he looked around her room the roof had a silver colourd paint while the walls were black and the carpet was blood red .**

**On the bed beside her lay her two cats curled up and a binder he must admit while she was takeing a bath he sliped throught the window and looked through the binder she was an amazing artist that took in the sights and really caputered the moments then her voice brought him out of his little day dream "If only I had my fathers love" he heared her wishpered as she cried herself to sleep. The words eccoced Violently in his mind"If only i had my fathers love" a father who let some one so beautiful cry? he couldn't stand for it "my dear soon I will make you forger your pain...and your fathers love" with that he sliped off into the bisy streets of Konoha the one place that rejected him the most   
**

**ok lol so that wasn't AS long as i'd hoped but it still beats nothing like i said befor pleas disregared the spelling mistakes typeing with one hand is harder than it looks and so its wirghting bu still pleas R and R **


	3. Chapter 3

A Fathers love part 3

By Neko Noir  
Ok lets get one thing straight this is out of my eliments I'm used to doing NC-17 so pleas try to watch out there MABEY some signs of that in the story but very little this is mature stuff only because of Langue and some scencs contain mature content also the characters of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto the only character belonging to Me is Hatake Jaze the paring in this will be Itachi-Jaze if none of you like that then too bad some of these events of this story are ture and I have used my real life experiences for it so pleas have fun reading my story thank you

"..." is when someone is speaking but if ya didn't knwo that u are an idiot and u need to be shot!

**She slept till late that night as she useally does mabey she thought her "dad" (if you coule EVEN call him that)wanted it that way. When she woke up she felt a chill some thing wasn't right and she knew it but she couldn't put her finger on it. The lights were out odd" ... mabey he's not comeing home?" she questioned to no one she heard a sound so sweet it was the sound of the O-Koto and Japanses flute it hit her ear in an errie way that some how it relaxed her. She felt a light breez and it signaled the window was open "odd" she mumbled and closed it with a loud bang she went to the radio and but on a song that would help some what with the pain "total eclips of the heart calms me ...but why?" she shruged and sang with it as her voice absorbed it but not even the song that mad her smile could make her frown dissapear ti was plastered on her face tears started to stream down her cheeks mixing in with her black eyeliner as she colapsed to the ground in tears hugging her knees .Then her head shot up she jumped to her feet and turned off the music and dired her eyes as she heard foot steps just to make it look like every thing was alright she turned on the lights and acted as if she was just makeing somthing to eat as Iruka had brought in her dad...drunk and fucked up as usual"Oh ! hello Jaze-Chan" Iruka bowed to her "Hello Iruka-san...i shall get him for you" she took her father from his hands and took him to the couch Iruka Checked her out while she wasn't looking. She sighed "thank you Iruka-san...I know father CAN be a bit difficult to deal with when drunk" now Iruka wasn't EXACTLY sober himself he had had a bit TOO much him self "oh no problem...how about you show me how your work is comeing?" he stumbled a bit She paused but not from the stumbleing no one hade EVER asked to see her work but Little did Hatake know Iruka WASN'T talking about wasn't on paper or drawn for that matter of fact as soon as she turned around he had her pressed up against the wall she was taken aback by his actions" I RUKA-SAN I...!" her voice was stopped by his mouth she struggled to get lose "pleas Iruka! s-s-stop this now!" she pushed him away only to find that he had countered her defence ripping off her top and slaming her hard on her back.There was no dought about it he had her pinned he leaned into her neck and started to nibble on it he had her throught caught in such a way she could barely talk let a lone breath she took a deep breath as he let go not alot but just enought so he could hear her moan**

**but thats not what she planed at the last minuet she bit him really hard his blood driped to the floor as she riped a huge chunk out of his arm his blood dripped on her floor but it didi't show cause the caprpet was the same colour (how smart of her) she grabed her coat to cover her chest she ran out of the house jumped down from the window landing on her feet if it was in anyother situation it would have looked beautiful but right now it was critical that she keep running. **

**His black cloak blew in the wind the red clouds hidden by the shadows yet some was reveiled by the light of the moon he felt her energy she was comeing close his blood red eyes glared into the night his one sign that he was waiting for her. He pasued then smirked "just on time" all she could remember was slaming full force into some one or something but all she felt was some one caressing her hair she opened her eyes then they went wide her emerald orbs stared into the Ruby-blood red orbs "hello" his voice was low and hallow yet soothing jsut then she was brought to her sences again she lept back he chuckled "who are you?" her hiss was deadly Jaze was NOT one to mess with "I have no intentions of harming you my dear...if thats what your thinking" how could he be so calm she thought" TAKE ME HOME OR I WILL RIP YOU A PART" she drew her Kunai from her holseter he blinked in confusion " you WANT to go back to that hell hole?" her vision started to get blurry and she stood up " YES I!..." then she blacked out and woke up... her head pounded Iruka was shakeing her "jaze JAZE!" she sat up blood streamed down her forhead "are you ok! you slamed your head against the edge of the metal table pretty hard...here let me get your...!" "NO!" she got up and glared " i DON'T need YOUR help" with that she walked off to the bath room a stream of blood had fallen to the ground traceing her every move as Iruka whispered"all she wants is her fathers love"**


	4. Chapter 4

A Fathers love part 4  
**By: Neko Noir  
**

**  
Ok lets get one thing straight this is out of my eliments I'm used to doing NC-17 so pleas try to watch out there MABEY some signs of that in the story but very little this is mature stuff only because of Langue and some scencs contain mature content also the characters of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto the only character belonging to Me is Hatake Jaze the paring in this will be Itachi-Jaze if none of you like that then too bad some of these events of this story are ture and I have used my real life experiences for it so pleas have fun reading my story thank you **

**"..." is when someone is speaking but if ya didn't knwo that u are an idiot and u need to be shot!  
and ... is when someone is thinking AHA! i caught you YOU thought I was gonna use ... that i'ma smart cookie (acutally thats a lie i'm really just stupid)**

**OMG i'm back heres chapter 4 comeign at you guys sorry it too soo long **

Hatake punched the bathroom wall " FUCKIGN PERVERT!" cries "was it all just a dream...no ...no it couldn't have been that man wasd real the look he gave me scared me ...yet comferted me...what Iruka did to me ...it was all too real! it must have been real i sware by it!"she looked at her self in the mirror...the bllod driped down her face the mans words ecchoed through her head like they had been permanetly burned in there "you WANT to go back to that hell hole?" "no" she mumbled "who EVER he was he asked a great damn question...I wish i knew the fuckign answer to it" she cleaned up all the blood took a quick shower to get all thge sweat off her and then wraped a black towle around her body forgeting Iruka was there she took her cloths and headed out and stoped when she saw him "..."she glared ...if the glare was any sharper Iruka would have been bleeding "i'm sorry forgive my rudeness" with that Iruka turned the other way "..." she bite her lip and kept walking puting the clothes in the wash baison she growled" he ment to stare he WANTED to look i could see it the bulge in his pants " she mumbled to her self then she thoguht she heard the door close and a click be hind it"...Otto-san??" she bit her lip "Iruka-San??!!" she could hear nothign but the rattleing of the window that had come open she sighed "what a fucking mental case i am " she finnished her cloths and put them in the dryer she hesitated as she reached for the door to her relife it opend she came back out "sorry for my rudeness Iruka-San i have been under quiet alot of stress lately...Iruka-san..." her heart quickend a few paces "oh sorry what were you saying Jaze?" She whiped around "i said sorry for my rudeness I have been under alot of stress...by the by where were you?"

**Iruka laughed" oh it is quit fine and you DID hit your head pretty hard and sorry i was geting a drink of water i hope i didn't startle you" " oh no ...not at all" she sighed there was tension in the air and he could feel it and someone was watching them someone with a very high level of chakra so blood thirsty it made him cold and scared he didn't know wether it was Jaze's chakra or if it was who ever was watching but he wasn't goign to stick around and find out" well sorry Jaze-chan but I must go I have scrolls to finnish " she she looked up and smiled thankful that the tenstion in the room was going to be gone soon "oh no no thats fine thanks for brining my father home" they said thier godbye and he left she went into her room he was waiting for her he had hoped that he didn't lay a hand on her he hid in the shadows waiting as she came in his eyes focused on her as she droped the towle his eyes went wide as he thought i shouldn't watch this...i'm envading her privacy ...but then agian i still am...fuck it I want her to need me badly he watched the towel slide off her breats and down her sides the mear sight of it made him go hard her wet hair clinging to her ...her thighs glistend in the moon light he watched her walk to her bed side table and turn on the red light he stood there smirking as she turned around and saw him he emerald orbs grew wide as he advanced forward she backed up and fell on the bed he watched as teh red ligth sfotly touched her pale sparkleing skin he ran a hand along her cheek as she shivered he chuckled and ran a toung along her lips Hatake let out a gasp and then a moan he looked at the wond in her head then down at her body the temptation was riseing so he lightly pushed her back and started to kiss her she blushed and her mouth opend a bit leting him acsses it he pushed his toung into her mouth she then realised with out much thoguht that she was kissing back whats wrong with me this ...he's back...I ...I donno who he is but why why is he attracting me soo badly she felt her self get wet she moaned and thier toungs touched he left her mouth and started to kiss down her body she played with his long hair she loved how soft it was so silky...he reaches her breasts and played with them softly lightly licking and nibbileing the soft flesh he kisses them and left a little love bite between them as she sighed and moaned I wonder if the rest of her tastes this good mmmmm she looks like shes enjoying thishe let one of his hands wander his black nails just lightly touching her which made her shvier and then his fingers lightly touched her crotch he heard her gasp and moan "my dear...your all wet ...I wonder if you taste as good as your skin" with that in 2 seconds he was kneeling on the floor near her wet love hole he pulled her closer her knees on his shoulders one hand holding her thigh the other strokeing her breast as his lips and toung were pressed on her she grabed onto the blanket and moand he stroked her nipple and licked a bit harder as a reward " ugh! i'd call out your name if i knew it " he could feel it her walls were contracting he knew he had her at her peek her legs were wraped around his neck and her toes were curling as her body was starting to shake in pure extascy so just to get her into that last stage he pushed 2 fingers in her while the other one rubbed her clit " OH FUCK!" she cried out "he removed her legs and moved back up as he kissed her with intens pleasure his fingers were going at a fast pace she was about to cum "who are you?! pleas letme know"... he decided to give in"I'm...U..." then all of a sudden bright lights came flashing on and a signal wailed out " ATTENTION KONOHA RESIDENTS S-LEVE CRMINAL HAVE BEEN SPOTTED IN KONOHA INCLUDING THE TRATOR OF THE LEAVES!" Itachi looked back "I must go i'm sorry" with that he left" WAIT!! I..." with that she blacked out she awoke 2 seconds later the announcment still blareing "who was he...or was this just another dream" then Tsunde ran in "JAZE!!...we need your help pleas get dressed 8 anbu have been killed by the S-Levels and your fathers Passed out drunk PLEAS come help search for them" she stoped and looked at Tusnde and nodded"what about Sakura " jaze mumbled Tsunde stood there and just looked away "then Sakura was killed "...I'm sorry Hokage " Jaze bowed respectfully and got dressed she looked in the mirror she couldn't find his love bite anywhere on her body "...then it was all just a dream" with that she grabed her weponds and left with Tusnde they got there and everyone was handing out flyer " UCHIHA ITACHI HAS GONE TOO FAR" Sasuke screamed angrily  
he held a wonded Naruto in his hands as he whispered and cuddled him" no one hurts you NO one lays a hand on my dobe " she turned to Tsunde "who Uchiha ...he's related to Sasuke...the one that murdured the whole Uchiha clan right??...how could he get passed everyone? is he that skilled?" she had so many question "thoses can WAIT to be answered later" one women said to her bitterly and shoved a paper in her hands "..." she gasped  
"no...NO it can't be!" she droped te paper in horror and ran the women growled angrily " what a little brat just fleeing when her country needs her typical no one likes her why doesn't she just die" Tsunde knew Jaze would never leave so she gave orders and followed Jaze ...she sat in a deserted alley way "no it wasn't theres no way ...i'm dreaming i'm in another fucking dream GOD FUCK!" she punched the wall and started to cry she looked down and ther it was siting right between her breasts his bite mark her breath quickend she ran out of the alley way and right into Tsunde's arms ans started to cry "whats wrong Hatake? was it was that women said??" she looked up and started to cry even more "I'm a failure to my own country ...I LET HIM touch me!" Tsunde started to get worried "who touched you Jaze" she only looked away so Tsunde shook her" HOW GOD DAMMIT! WHO FUCKING TOUCHED YOU she only mumbled the two words"Uchiha Itachi"with that Tsunde let her go and she fell down in a crumpled pile as sobed and the hokage just knelt beside her and huged her leting her cry on her shoulders"he helped me he saved me...he was so nice to me he!..." "he's an S-Leveled criminal Jaze...he HAS no feelings he feels no love no regret no remorse he fells..." " your wrong! ..." the hokage looked at her with a hard and questioned look "he loves me he's been here for days now ...he's with us right now he was with me in the shadows!...weren't you" with that Itachi appered out of the the smokey shadows the  
Hokage just gasped as Itachi wraped his arms around her "Jaze get away form him he's dangerous! he murdured his family!" "they were imperfect " Itachi meraly said "they weren't strong enough but I have you now ...you and I can rebuild the Uchiha clan together" she turned around and kissed him "Hatake don't do this how would your father..." " MY FATHER ...MY FATHER MY FATHER DOESN'T EVEN KNOW I EXISTS!!! I COULD GO OFF AND GET KILLED AND HE WOULDN'T KNOW THE FUCKING DIFFRENCE!!! 18 years I have sitting at home all by my self crying because my father never loved me all I EVER wanted was his love and his respect 18 years the villigers glared at me while I walked down the road the only ones that ever talked to me were Naruto,Sasuke, shikamaru and Ino I hate it here " she threw her head band on the gorund" I'm sorry but there is nothing you can do that will ever change my mind...this country would jsut kill me in my sleep if it ever got the chance"..."he whispered to the hokage "she belongs to me now " with that they dissapred Tsunde was frozen in place as she mumbled"all she wanted was her fathers love??" with that she ran back only to find out that the S-Leveles had vanished **

ooo looks like chapter 4 was long! ...well or at least i think i hope you have all been enjoying it chapter 5 should be comeing soon


End file.
